Doktor Clean
Doktor Clean is a light BLU colored Medic TF2 Freak created by YouTube user SerHalo His theme is SpongeBob SquarePants Production Music - Sweet and Lovely Origins Doktor Clean started as a basic ordinary BLU Medic. He was experimenting on cleaning products, medicine, and other drugs while trying to figure out a cure to cure all diseases to save a Sniper from a incurable disease he got back in Australia. The disease was unknown, but Doktor Clean was determined to save his patient's life. He began combining an inordinate amount of soap bars, oxi clean jars, bleach, medicine, drugs, and bottles of pure magic liquid that he bought from the wizard Merasmus. He poured the liquid in a freshly filled and soaped mopping bucket, while mixing it. It created a major explosion causing the unknown light blue-ish liquid to splash on him. Doktor Clean was able to regain consciousness a short time after the explosion. While cleaning up he used a bar of soap to clean his face, not knowing the soap bar was instantly absorbed when he touched it, he looked at the mirror and saw his eyes were a brilliant bright blue color. Due to absorbing the the bar of soap, he instantly felt a surge of power and strength. After that experience, he shrugged it off and went back to the Sniper's room to check his temperature and to see if he was still alive. When Doktor Clean put his hand over Sniper's head to feel his temperature, a strange light blue-ish light lit up from under beneath his hand and he quickly flinched. Once that happened the Sniper opened his eyes and quickly rose from his bed. Doktor Clean was confused and shocked at first but then realized he had gained unimaginable powers from the unknown liquid he made. Curing the sniper to his original state caused him to realize he could do good with the powers he had gained by accident. He then set out on an adventure to clean sicknesses, evil villains, and the evil sins from the Gmod world. Appearance He is a light BLU colored Medic with a light BLU Physician's Mask with out the medic symbol, a light BLU Surgeon's Stahlhelm, a Sponge Bat that he mostly keeps on him, with no Medic backpack, and bright blue eyes. Personality and Behavior Doktor Clean is a polite and peaceful freak. He loves to keep things clean, and doesn't like anything dirty or moldy. He also likes to help out or defend other innocent people from danger. Doktor Clean is quite eccentric in his normal state, cleaning and wandering everywhere. He is disgusted by things that are dirty and prefers areas that are clean and spotless. When coming across friendly people he's more likely to greet them nicely and politely. If they are dirty, he will not hesitate to spawn and throw one of his magic soap bars or oxi clean jars to instantly clean them if necessary. Though he asks polity or recommends they wash up first before doing so. During a battle he is aggressive and serious. He will throw everything he has until he knows he has been beaten and will escape while he still can. Doktor Clean is always focused on his opponent and almost never underestimates them no matter how weak they look. Powers and Abilities The more clean Doktor Clean is, the stronger and faster he will be in battle. If he is badly hurt or weakened by Jarate, bullets, Mad Milk, etc, he can use the last of his power to spawn one of his magic soap bars. Like Australium users with australuim, he can absorb the soap bar to recover instantly, cleaning him and giving him his abilities and strength back. When an enemy is too powerful for him he has no choice but absorb his OxiClean jar, which enhances his abilities and his defenses for a limited amount of time. He tends to end things quickly in his SuperHydroCleaning mode state. Since Doktor Clean is so clean he's basically immune to being sick. Even though he has super human abilities and loves cleaning, he also has a curing power that cures almost any sicknesses. His sponge bat he wields is very useless in combat, but can be used to clean stuff instead. If used effectively and efficiently, his magic soap bars are able to take away friction from parts of floors, objects, and people. This way the magic soap bars can be used as weapons. However this effect wears off with dirtiness. Faults and Weaknesses * Things that can weaken Doktor Clean revolve around him getting dirty. Anything from getting covered in mud, blood, or simply touching a dirty object will drain his strength, depending how dirty it is. * Bullets, knives, and anything else that punctures is twice as harmful to Doktor Clean, as he feels the effects of the direct injury, and loses strength from getting dirty from his own blood. * Even though his curing power can cure about any sicknesses, it can not heal anything or bring anyone back to life, since he can only cure and not heal wounds like a normal Medic. * He can only use the OxiClean jar once before he has to regain his strength and power back. If he tried to use the Oxi jar while still regaining strength, he would die of exhaustion since the OxiClean jar takes a humongous amount of energy, strength, and stamina in order to sustain the amount of energy going through him all at once. This is also due to his low endurance. After absorbing his OxiClean jar, he is left with nothing but enough power and energy to only escape, making him an easy target against other freaks. * Doktor Clean is occasionally too focused in battle. His tunnel vision can leave him vulnerable to being blindsided. DoktorClean Weakend.png|Doktor Clean weaken by jarate DoktorClean's SuperHydroCleaning Mode.jpg|SuperHydroCleaning mode Trivia * The name Doktor Clean was partially inspired by Mr. Clean from the Mr. Clean products. * His powers and abilities are also partially inspired by SomeCleanTrash made by WaailsCleanTrash. * Doktor Clean's power to absorb one of his magic soap bars and recover from it, is an exact reference to australium users that use australium to recover more power. * The OxiClean jar effect on Doktor Clean is somewhat similar to SomeCleanTrash's super mode: SuperCleanTrash mode. * Magic soap and normal soap bars are used differently, the magic soap bars are for cleaning stuff instantly and the normal soap bars are energy sources. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak * (Gmod) A Cleaning Coincidence "deleted" * Waails's Birthday! (cameo) * (Gmod) A Filthy Situation * American Dispenser's Unnecessary Comeback (Unfinished) * (Unfinished) Doktor Clean meets Trashmonger * A Filthy Redemption/SomeCleanTrash's Chaotic Rescue (Discontinued Series) By the Community * The Old Friend of Past Category:BLU Team Category:Enthusiasts Category:Friendly Category:Glass Cannons Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Magicians Category:Martial Artists Category:Medics Category:Multi-moded Category:Monsters made by SerHalo